Peanut Butter
by MovieBuffStarlet
Summary: AngelCollins smut. What can I say?


_A/N: Don't ask…_

"Hey, lover…" Angel slowly approached the kitchen, squinting as his eyes adjusted to the bright light. "What's got you up this late…er…early??"

Collins jumped just a smidgen. He turned to look at Angel, his hand in the peanut butter jar.

"Oh…hey, Ang. I woke up just a few minutes ago…and I was fuckin' starving, so…" He took his hand out, sucking the peanut butter off of his fingers. He held out the jar to Angel with his other hand.

"Ya want some??"

The scent of peanut butter triggered slight hunger pains for Angel. The Latino giggled and slipped his hand in the jar, scooping out a small amount. He brought his hand to his mouth, licking his fingers.

"_Mmmmm_! This _is_ good, honey!"

Collins felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth as he stared at Angel. He coughed slightly, swallowing thickly.

"Baby, are you _tryin'_ to be hot or are you just naturally like that??"

Angel blinked, smirking as he licked his fingers. "What are you talking about, Thomas??"

Collins groaned as he continued to stare at Angel. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Come here, my lil' Reese's cup!"

The professor set the jar down and lunged upon Angel, backing him up against the counter. Angel's little squeal of glee was muffled as Collins began kissing him hungrily. Angel moaned into his mouth and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him as close as humanly possible. Still kissing him, Collins began to grind against Angel. The younger of the two gasped, breaking the kiss.

Flushed and breathless, the lovers turned their heads…gazing curiously at the jar of peanut butter that sat on the counter…_right_ beside them…open and ready…

"_Should_ we…??" Angel blinked at Collins.

_Kinky…_

Collins looked back to his lover. He wiggled his eyebrows…

Angel gave him a sly little grin…

Taking Angel's grin as a 'yes', Collins snatched the jar off of the counter. He stuck his hand in, scooping out a generous amount of the peanut butter. Collins began crooning in a low and sexy tone.

"I really think I'm gonna enjoy sucking your-"

"_Peanut_!!" Angel broke in suddenly, eyes wide.

"_What_??" Collins cracked up, almost dropping the jar.

"There are peanuts in that, honey. It's a _crunchy_ peanut butter…" Angel snickered, turning bright red.

"So??"

"Well, won't it kind of _hurt_ when we fuck??"

"Don't worry about it, Ang…" Collins set the jar down on the counter again. He got down on his knees, winking up at Angel. "We'll just switch over to the smooth stuff when it comes down to that!"

"Well, okay. If you say so." Angel shrugged.

Collins leaned in, planting a feathery kiss to Angel's groin, feeling him harden. This prompted a soft moan out of Angel. With his clean hand, Collins began tugging gently at the elastic band of Angel's sweatpants. Getting the hint, Angel helped Collins ease them down.

Grinning evilly, Collins gently smoothed the peanut butter over Angel…this caused the Latino to cringe and giggle hysterically.

"We must be the kinkiest couple in New York City, Tom…"

"I know, Angelcake."

Not wasting another second, Collins gave Angel a slow, savoring lick.

_Yummy…!_

Angel shivered and moaned, closing his eyes. Encouraged by this, Collins ran his tongue back and forth along his shaft…determined to lick him clean.

Angel squirmed, biting his bottom lip. He could feel it coming…_much_ sooner than he expected…

Collins began teasing the head of his cock with his tongue…then took him in fully, sucking on him eagerly.

Angel whimpered, jumping slightly. His eyes snapped open.

"Honey…" Angel groaned.

Collins was too busy to listen. He gripped Angel's hips, roughly pulling his lower body forward. Angel moaned loudly as he hit the back of his throat, his face flushed.

"_Thomas_! Please…_stop_!" Angel managed to gasp out. "I'm gonna…"

Catching on to what his lover was trying to tell him, Collins pulled back. He pressed soft kisses to Angel's thighs. Honestly, the peanut butter and the pre-cum were becoming a little thick in his throat, anyway. Collins reached for a random, half filled glass of milk on the counter in order to wash it all down.

_Talk about sucking the sweetest milk you've ever tasted!_

"That was the best snack I've ever had, Angelcake!" Collins licked his lips. He grinned at Angel as he stood up.

"Thanks, honey…now go get the smooth peanut butter before I _burst_!" Angel winked at him.

Collins whirled around, crossing the tiny kitchen area in less than four steps. He yanked the cupboard doors open, his eyes scanning frantically for the smooth peanut butter. Finally, he had found it.

"Ahh-_haaa_!" He let out a cry of triumph as he seized the jar. Collins strode back over to Angel, unscrewing the jar in the process. He slipped his hand inside, scooping out some of the peanut butter.

"Uh…do you want to or should I…?"

Angel leaned forward and kissed him softly on the mouth, silencing his question.

"Go ahead, lover. I won't mind. _Trust_ me!"

Collins smiled gratefully and stepped behind Angel, still holding the peanut butter jar.

Angel tried to breathe evenly and deeply. Moments later, he felt Collins slowly push into him. The Latino blinked, letting out a shaky breath.

"God! This feels…_funky_! I can't _believe_ we're doing this!" Angel giggled, squeezing his eyes shut.

Collins kissed his shoulder, grinning widely. "Your gigglin' is _distracting_ me, Ang!"

"I'm sorry, baby. It's just…_peanut butter_, of all things! Ooohhhhh, _fuck_!" Angel hissed as Collins pulled out and thrust back in. He swallowed hard.

"Please hurry…"

"I'll be glad to, Angel."

Collins grasped tightly onto Angel's hips with both of his hands. Moving his hips slowly, he began gently rocking Angel's lower body back and forth with his own.

Panting quietly with each thrust, Angel placed his hands on top of the professor's.

"Harder, baby…" Angel grit his teeth.

Wordlessly, Collins reached around and gripped onto Angel's cock. He began pumping it furiously as he pounded into him.

Angel screamed like you wouldn't believe.

Within seconds, Angel came. Moaning, wailing, shuddering… and eventually exploding onto the hand of his lover. Collins' orgasm followed soon after. He grunted quietly, his body jerking as he came inside of him.

Afterwards, Angel leaned heavily against Collins' sweaty chest. He was taking in shaky, rasping breaths. Collins had his arms wrapped around Angel to help him stay standing…seeing as Angel was swaying on his feet just a little bit.

The two of them just stood there for quite some time…desperately trying to catch their breath. Finally, the silence was broken by Collins.

"Wow…" The teacher whispered.

"Yeah…we did it with _peanut butter_!!" Angel giggled. "Now I feel so…so…_dirty_ or something!"

Collins eased out of Angel, causing them both to cringe (it's a weird sensation, you know!) The both of them began fixing their clothes.

"Do you care to join me in the shower, professor? You know…to wash all this _sticky_, _nasty_ peanut butter away??" Angel's voice was as smooth as velvet. He turned to meet Collins' gaze, smirking at him slyly.

"I'd be delighted, Angel!" Collins linked arms with his lover. The two of them marched off down the hall together.

"Hey, Thomas…" Angel whispered. His dark eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"Yes, Angelcake??" Collins grinned at him.

"Let's make it strawberry jam next time!"

THE END

_A/N: I've never laughed so hard while writing a fic before…_


End file.
